What I Deserved
by WinxMusaFan
Summary: Noriko follows Cody out to a bar after breaking up with her boyfriend,Chen, only to find out what, or who, she deserves. Possibly rated T a little, but no violence. Just Guinness Stout & kissing in the story.


**Hey! So this is a prompt challenge from The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs. My characters are Iori Hida (Cody) & Noriko Kawada. My prompt is: ****"This is a good place," he said. "There's a lot of liquor," I agreed."**** Don't get me wrong, this is just a one shot & I'll update my other story soon. Enjoy!**

.

.

What I deserved

Cody sighed as he pulled on a navy jacket & grabbed his car keys. He kept a close watch & made sure that no one followed him.

It wasn't that he was going to rob anyone or steal anything or do anything bad, it was just that he had a strange feeling that someone or something was following him & that 'someone' or 'something' was watching his every move.

He got into his car & as he put on his seat belt, his front passenger side door opened. Cody jumped.

A young girl about 26 years old with dark brown hair in a bob, pale skin, puffy red eyes & a stuffed nose sat down in the seat & slammed the door shut. She wore a red jacket over a grey wool shirt. She had a pink skirt made of wool & had leggings underneath. Her brown leather boots were often displayed in fashion magazines & were seen as the latest trend. She looked as if she had been crying for a long time.

"Drive," Noriko demanded, sniffing.

Cody started the engine silently & drove. An awkward silent fell on them, with the grunts of the car engine breaking the silence every now & then.

"How's the relationship going on with you & your boyfriend?" Cody asked, at last.

"You mean Timothy? We're over. That was a really long time ago. I expected you to know that." She forced a sheepish laugh.

"I know that. I meant your other boyfriend...Chen, I believe. Your recent boyfriend." Cody lifted an eyebrow & gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Noriko looked away. She started sniffling & then, she started crying softly.

Quite alarmed by her outburst, Cody nearly crashed into a tree & a lamp post. He swerved to avoid a car when he went the opposite way & got back on the right path. Car drivers honked at him angrily as he pulled over to the side of the road, merely avoiding a man, who ran away.

"Why do you cry?" Cody asked, grabbing Noriko's arm.

"Oh, Cody! Chen...He broke up with me yesterday! He told me that he lost interest in me because I was constantly sick & he has a new girlfriend already!" Noriko sobbed, hugging him suddenly.

Cody felt embarrassed & awkward as Noriko cried into his jacket. He stroked her back, trying to comfort her.

"If I was Chen, I would accept you just the way you are," Cody muttered softly to himself, but Noriko heard.

"W-W-What did you say?" she spluttered, her face stained with tears.

"Nothing!" Cody said quickly. _"Gosh, she heard me?! How embarrassing!" _he thought to himself. Cody quickly offered her a tissue box.

Noriko wiped her tears with the tissues from the tissue box Cody offered her.

"I've got the solution for you. I was going to the bar to get some beer. I don't really drink, but I couldn't sleep. Why don't you come with me?" Cody offered.

"A-Alright," Noriko sniffed ungraciously. She turned & blushed to herself.

Cody drove to the bar as quickly as he could without breaking the law & helped Noriko out of the car. He brought her to a bench & told her to wait before rushing into the bar.

"Two beers please. Any kind will do," Cody panted.

The bartender raised an eyebrow as if to say, _"Excuse me? Any kind of beer?"_

"Er, how about two Guinness Stouts?" Cody suggested, red in the face.

The bartender eyed him & said, "Well, ya sure? These sorts o' beer are meant for adults only. How ol' are ya?"

Going red again, Cody gave him an honest answer: "25."

The bartender eyed him again, but banged two bottles of the beer on the counter, nonetheless.

"Oh, thanks," Cody said, putting the money into the bartender's open palm. He grabbed the bottles & rushed outside with the beer.

"Hmph. Youngsters these days," snorted the bartender.

Cody sat down on the bench & gave one bottle to Noriko. They sat in silence as they drank. Noriko gulped down her last bit of beer & put the bottle down on the grass while Cody sipped his slowly.

"When I am uneasy, stressed, sleepless or sad, I come here. This is a good place," he said, pausing for a while. "There is a lot of liquor."

He took a swig of the beer.

"I agreed. In fact, I couldn't agree more," Noriko sighed drunkenly.

"You know, Cody, I've been thinking. Chen doesn't deserve me. I should have deserved better person who accepts me as I am no matter what," Noriko said with a drunk smile. Cody gulped as he finished his last bit of beer.

"I was a fool back then. I fell for almost every man but I can see the difference now. I love the man who gave me everything I wanted: love. Would you like me to tell you who this man is?" Noriko licked her lips.

"Alright, who?" Cody asked. He gripped his bottle.

Noriko smiled. "Don't you see, Cody? I love you." She finished the sentence without going red. She cupped Cody's face & kissed passionately him as fireworks burst somewhere out there.

Cody's eyes widened & he dropped his bottle. It fell & rolled a little (**Thick grass. Sometimes, I exaggerate a lot**). He went rather pink & returned the kiss.

"I love you too," Cody finalised.

"I knew it," Noriko smiled, kissing him again.

"_Yes, Noriko. I love you too..." Cody sighed at his thought._

**Hey! How was it? If it's too mushy, just skip the kissing part. Have a wonderful week! ~WinxMusaFan**


End file.
